fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blanche
Blanche is a little vulpix taking on the big world. She had trained as a priestess for decades under a school of alolan ninetales, but wished to go out and explore the lands rather than be confined to the school. The vulpix at least wanted to evolve before setting out on her long-awaited adventure, but something went horribly wrong at the school that left her cursed. Story Young Priestess Blanche trained from a very young age to become a priestess. Deep within her heart she wished to be an adventurer, longing to explore past the mountains that surrounded her school. She would dream often of what it was like out of the bounds of her habitat. One day the masters brought in someone who had shaken up the school—a kantonian vulpix! She at first stirred up fear in Blanche's peers, though Blanche herself just found the kantonian vulpix weird. It wasn't long before everyone at the school started to tease and bully the kantonian, though Blanche had no part in it. Kris's Treachery The kantonian, whose name was Kris, had enough of the bullying, and unfortunately chose Blanche as her target for retaliation just because the alolan vulpix approached her one night. For months Kris has been practicing black magic in secret. The kantonian wished to have an alolan form like everybody else and cast a spell on Blanche. Kris would then take the form from Blanche, but Blanche remained as an alolan variant. Not sure what Kris had done to her, the kantonian transformed into an alolan form right in front of Blanche's eyes. Satisfied, Kris left the school for good, Blanche letting her go since she did not understand what Kris even did to her. Little did Blanche know, Kris had put a curse on her! A month later, it was finally time for Blanche to evolve. Proving herself ready, she approached the sacred ice stone of the priestess school...but nothing happened! Everyone heavily perplexed by this, Blanche stormed off, burning with rage. It wasn't long after that before the teasing was directed to her. It was then that Blanche made up her mind and left the school, venturing into the unknown to track down Kris's trail. Present Day Blanche is surviving well in the wilds thanks to her enhanced powers and dedication to her studies. She is still trying to track down the ninetales witch to get her evolutionary form back, or at least find a way to get her to be able to evolve. Personality The fiery alolan vulpix is known to be very sassy, but sweet. As long as you don't get on her bad side and call her cute or a child, she'll try her best to give a memorable impression of herself. Blanche loves to show off not only her powers but her beauty as well, her glistening fur and adorable face enough to charm most others she comes across. Unfortunately because of her being stuck as a vulpix, others easily mistake her as a child. Blanche has quite a short fuse She has a big appetite and belly capacity, loving to eat up sweet foods. Giving her delicious treats is sure to get on her good side rather quickly. She is hardly ever picky when it comes to sugary snacks. Forte/Skills Kris's curse turned out to have some side effects, one of those being the enhancement of Blanche's ice moves. Her ice attacks run much colder than others and is enough to freeze fire types where they stand! Blanche assumes her contact with black magic had something to do with the properties of her moves. Aside from this, Blanche grew up learning how to cast clerical magic. She has the ability to heal status ailments, having a penchant for healing burns specifically with a soothing frost breath. Blanche can actually evolve into a ninetales, but only temporarily and when her necklace, which is a piece of an ice stone, is charged with spirit power. After a bit, she devolves back into a vulpix. Her evolution lasts longer when she is in colder climates. Trivia *Blanche's name is French for white. Gallery 1536548516.fidchellvore_blanchebelly.png|Blanche greatly dislikes being called cute. Blancheninetales.png|Blanche as a Ninetales. Blancheninetalesheads.png|Head shots of Ninetales Blanche. Blancheninetalesferal.png|Feral Ninetales Blanche.